


Raise No More Devils Than You Can Lay Down

by RigorMorton



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Tension, Belts, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, Fight Sex, Finger Sucking, First Erection, First Kiss, First Time, Force Choking, Hate Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Spanking, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: Johnny catches Blackheart snooping through his apartment looking for the contract. A fight ensues and Blackheart ends up backed up against a wall with Johnny's hand wrapped around his throat. But something strange happens to Blackheart. Something that's never happened to him before. A tight, tingling feeling in his pants...





	Raise No More Devils Than You Can Lay Down

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Blackheart as a virgin, so I had to write about him getting his first erection. Enjoy.

Blackheart fumbles around in the dark of Johnny Blaze's flat, flipping through books, lifting up rugs, leaving no stone unturned. The Rider probably doesn't have the contract anyway. It's most likely still with the caretaker. It's safer there. But the demon has to check anyway. Just to be sure.

He gets up and moves into the kitchen, about to tear the cupboards apart, when suddenly a light switch is flipped on, making the demon squint and shield his eyes. 

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Johnny snaps, walking hard and heavy toward the startled hellion.

Blackheart smirks, folding his arms. "Take a wild guess."

"You're wasting your time. I don't have the contract. Now get your demonic ass out of here, before I drag you out." The Rider stands tall, chest out, ready to fight.

"What? You're not gonna offer me a cup of tea, and catch me up on the latest gossip first?"

Johnny looks un amused. He cracks his knuckles and moves in closer to the demon.

Blackheart holds his ground, like the smug little shit he is. "I'm not scared of you, Blaze. You're no match for me. Just a rookie, too cocky for his own good."

The demon barely finishes his last word, before warm hands wrap around his ice cold throat, and shoving his back up against the wall. Johnny lifts him up, his feet dangling a few inches above the floor. The Rider's hand clenches down around his throat - his grip growing tighter and tighter, till Blackheart's eyes start to roll back in his head.

The hellion's never been strangled before. At least not in any way he could actually feel. Johnny's part demon now. Therefore the only man that can physically harm him. 

It's such a new sensation. Surprisingly pleasant. Not just the physical feeling, but the crazed look on the Rider's face as he does it. Those blue eyes, wide with rage. It's fascinating. He's being touched by a human, and he likes it.

He starts to feel a bit strange though. A warm tingle settles in his pants. That in itself is odd. He's a cold blooded creature. His body doesn't get warm. Not without the touch of a human hand anyway. And although a human is in fact touching him, he's not touching him in the same area that's getting warm right now.

Blackheart starts to feel pressure building - a tightness coiling in his crotch. It takes him a moment to figure out what's happening. He's never been sexually aroused before, despite being half human. He was raised in Hell, after all. Surrounded by disembodied spirits. He never spent much time amongst humans. However, he does know a lot about their ways. He's familiar with the concept of sex and lust. He's just yet to experience it himself. Well, till now that is.

Blackheart can't believe he's getting his first erection, while being strangled by a human man. And not just any man. His father's bounty hunter. This is quite a predicament. Nothing the demon can do about it. As long as the man's hands are around his throat, the tent in his pants isn't going anywhere.

Johnny hasn't noticed yet. He's focused on the gurgling noises, coming from his demonic foe's throat. It's not until he leans in closer, and the appendage pokes his inner thigh.

The Rider stills for a moment - his grip on the demon's neck, loosening slightly. 

Blackheart watches Johnny's face contort in confusion. Watches the man look down for a moment - eyes growing wide with surprise, before completely letting go of him.

The demon let's out a gasp as he slides down the wall, till his feet touch the ground. He straightens the collar on his coat and clears his throat.

Johnny backs away slowly, completely flabbergasted. "Did…did you just get a hard on?" His mouth falls open in awe. 

"What can I say? I like the rough stuff." Blackheart chuckles in amusement.

"You're sick." Johnny barks, wrapping his hands tightly around the demon's collar.

Blackheart decides to push his luck. He places his pale hands on the side of Johnny's face, planting a kiss on those warm, pink lips. He doesn't even get a chance to slip his Rider the tongue. Johnny pulls off and slams the demon's back against the wall once again.

Blackheart hits the wall with a grunt - a sharp pain running down his back. "That's it Blaze. Just like that." He taunts.

Johnny throws his hand around the hellion's throat again, right up underneath his chin, except he's not choking him this time. Just holding him still.

A warm thumb runs along Blackheart's pulse point, moving upward, tracing the outline of his jaw.

"Fuck you." Johnny whispers, still stroking the demon's neck and jaw with his thumb.

"Please." Blackheart begs, tilting his head down till his lips reach the Rider's thumb.

He takes it into his mouth. The taste of the warm salty flesh makes his mouth come alive. He slides his lips up and down it, releasing a soft moan.

Johnny closes his eyes with a sigh. This pleases Blackheart. It's working.

He releases the Rider's thumb from his lips - a string of saliva connecting the two of them.

Johnny snaps out of his trance and the content look on his face quickly turns to angry again, as he flings the demon onto his bed.

Blackheart lands flat on his back with a grunt. He looks up to see the Rider unfastening his belt as he walks toward the bed.

"I'm gonna straighten your ass out." Johnny snarls, ripping his belt out of the loops.

He crawls down onto the bed with the hellion, forcefully flipping him over onto his stomach, tugging down Blackheart's pants, just below his pale, slightly blue ass cheeks.

Blackheart grunts as he's held down into the mattress. He's not sure whether to be terrified or aroused. He feels a little bit of both.

He pants, eagerly awaiting what the Rider has in store.

He hears the snap of a belt before a hot stinging sensation spreads across his flesh like a tidal wave, causing an unfamiliar noise to fall from Blackheart's lips. A yelp. 

The harsh sting doesn't last long. It fades, slowly turning into a delightful vibrating warmth.

Blackheart buries his face into the pillow, holding tightly to the edges. He knows another blow is inevitable.

Sure enough the Rider's belt comes down over him again like a thunderclap. The demon's skin heats up where Johnny's belt is leaving a path of deep red marks over his pale flesh.

Johnny gives Blackheart a few more strikes, one right after the other -seconds apart. Each blow fades from a sharp sting to hot tingling pleasure. 

Blackheart's rock hard cock is trapped between his stomach and the bed - leaking pre-cum and twitching underneath him.

"Whole lotta good that did, huh?" Johnny wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, dropping his belt to the floor. "I bet you liked that, didn't you, you filthy Hell brat."

"Yes." Blackheart growls. "I liked it. What are you gonna do about it, Ghost Rider? What are you gonna do about it?!"

Johnny doesn't reply. He sits down on the back of the demon's thighs, straddling him.

Blackheart hears the sound of a zipper sliding down and feels a lump in his throat. He's about to get hate fucked.

A feeling of excitement and terror comes over him. He's so curious about carnal acts. All he knows is what he's read on paper and that it's humans seem to love it, because they do it just for fun, even when not trying to procreate. However the fact that he's never even so much as been kissed, makes him feel terrified.

Blackheart questions whether he should make a run for it. He is more powerful than the Rider, and could easily get away if he so wished. But then he might blow his only chance to experience sex. He can't just go pick up someone at a bar. How would he explain why he's so cold to the touch? Who else is gonna willingly have sex with a demon? 

Blackheart decides to stay and let the pieces fall where they may. Not in this position though. He won't be cheated out of the full experience.

He manages to wiggle out from underneath Johnny, and sits himself up, getting in the Rider's face. 

"No." He pants out. "You're gonna look me in the eye while you fuck me. You're gonna watch my face as you take my virginity." He swallows thickly, not backing down.

Johnny looks at him through squinted eyes, biting his lip. He nods agreeingly, reaching down to untie Blackheart's boots. He slips them off, before pushing the demon back down onto the mattress. His fingers hook into the sides of Blackheart's pants. They're already half way off.

He tugs them down the rest of the way, roughly - throwing them across the room.

Some of Blackheart's buttons had come undone during their scuffle, revealing his pale chiseled chest. Johnny doesn't even bother to remove the demon's shirt. Nor his own. He just finishes unfastening his pants, pulling his cock out from the opening.

Blackheart swallows thickly, staring at the surprisingly large member, standing at full attention, slapping against Johnny's stomach with his movements - engorged and ready for attention.

"Get on with it." Blackheart growls, unconsciously biting his thumb nail nervously.

The RIder shoots him a dirty look.

"Too scared, Blaze? Huh?" He smirks.

Johnny chuckles, leaning in closer, grabbing the demon by the chin.

"Stupid little Hell brat, doesn't know when to shut up. I'm not doing this for your pleasure."

I don't give a fuck why you're doing this." Blackheart laughs.

Johnny let's go of Blackheart's jaw, roughly, causing his back to hit the mattress with a squeak.

"I'm not prepping you. You don't deserve it." Johnny says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I'm so scared." Blackheart taunts. 

He watches Johnny spit into his hand and rub his wet palm along his length. 

"Just hurry up and do it already you coward!"

Blackheart quickly learns to be careful what he wishes for. In a matter of seconds, his legs are pryed open and a slick warmth is pressing against his entrance. The nice warm feeling is quickly replaced by the stretching burn of the Rider's cock as it slides up his inner walls, quickly and efficiently till he's filled up to the hilt.

The demon gasps in surprise. He wasn't expecting it so quickly. Apparently Johnny wasn't kidding when he said he wasn't prepping him first. Nine inches of cock now sit inside him.

There's no time for him to even adjust to the intrusion. The Rider above him immediately begins thrusting.

Blackheart's toes curl. He lets out a groan, trying his best to keep still and relax. He tries not to tense up but it's difficult with the painful intrusion.

He reaches up, grabbing a handful of Johnny's black t-shirt, twisting it around his fingers.

"I hate you." Blackheart snarls - spittle flying from his clenched teeth. 

"I hate you more." Johnny whispers, throwing his hips forward, shoving his cock into the demon roughly, till his balls hit Blackheart's perineum.

"Gah!" Blackheart cries out - the black part of his eyes growing, and spreading over the rest of his eyeballs. Similar to dropping ink into a bowl of water. It spreads until his eyes are completely black.

"I hope you die a horrible painful death and I get to torture you in HELL." The demon growls. "Mors tua, vita mea." 

"Is that Latin?" Johnny pants, still continuing his onslaught.

"Yes." Blackheart hisses, licking his lips. "Your death is my life."

Johnny just raises an eyebrow, thrusting obnoxiously just to spite the hellion.

Blackheart's eyes fade from blue to black as blow after blow hits him again and again.

The thrusts don't let up. The warm, swollen appendage slides in and out of him, over and over, seemingly picking up speed with every snap of the Rider's hips.

Blackheart tries to focus. He watches the Rider's movements closely.

Johnny's eyes squeeze shut every few thrusts. Sweat beads into the creases of his forehead. He sucks in a breath every time he re-enters the demon's icy clutches.

Blackheart finds this so interesting. He's fascinated, getting to watch how humans react to sex. How they pant and make groaning noises. Then he suddenly realizes he's doing it too. This makes him chuckle slightly to himself. He's doing something human.

The demon let's out a sigh. He notices the pain is starting to subside. It grows less and less noticeable with every stroke of Johnny's cock, until finally it's replaced by a warm, delightful tingle.

Blackheart's hand let's go of the Rider's shirt. Instead he slips both hands up underneath it, wrapping around Johnny's hips. The Rider's flesh is warm and slick with sweat. 

Johnny winces and let's out a hiss at the demon's touch to his fevered skin. Blackheart almost forgot about his own icy touch. All he knows is how hot the Rider's body is against his. Like fire and ice melding together. The only thing missing is a sizzling sound.

"Is that all you got, Blaze?" The demon eggs him on.

"Shut up."

Blackheart chuckles in amusement. "Your cock's not that great you know."

"Hmm. You're ass is freezing. Fucking you is like sticking your dick in a freezer." Johnny says nonchalantly - his thrusts never faltering.

"Fuck you." Blackheart bites out - his fangs clenching together.

"Would you like me to stop?"

"Don't you fucking dare. If you stop fucking me, I swear to God, I'll rip your throat out with my teeth."

"That's what I thought." Johnny chuckles. "Now shut up."

Blackheart gives a low growl, letting his head fall back onto the soft pillow. He relaxes his body, deciding to just enjoy the ride. 

The hard, hot flesh travels up his inner walls so smoothly now. In and out with ease.

Johnny's hot fingers press into Blackheart's hips, as he scoots him further down the bed for a better angle.

"Put your feet on my shoulders."

Blackheart does as he's told, lifting his legs up and placing the back of his icy calves against the Rider's fevered skin - his feet sitting behind Johnny's ears.

Johnny wraps one arm around the Blackheart's legs, securing them in place - his other hand holding onto the demon's hip.

His knees dig into the mattress as he begins to thrust again - gaining momentum till he's fucking the demon so hard, the bed actually moves slightly across the floor.

The new angle is a whole new sensation for Blackheart. His fists knot into the sheets below him. He gasps and writhes underneath the Rider.

One of Johnny's thrusts makes his cock bump the little bundle of nerves inside Blackheart, causing the demon to gasp loudly and his whole body to shake. 

It takes him a minute to realize Johnny hit his prostate. 

Blackheart's heard all about it. How supposedly he could orgasm from prostate stimulation alone, without any cock stimulation. He always thought it was some rare thing that only lucky few get to experience, but now that he's felt what it's like to be touched there, he's second guessing.

The demon starts to buck his hips up, meeting with Johnny's thrusts, trying desperately to hit that spot again.

After a few thrusts it works. The swollen head of Johnny's cock grazes over the walnut size bump again, sending a sharp tingle through the demon's body.

Shameless moans and curse words fall from his lips. He doesn't even care if he sounds ridiculous. Pants of "Johnny. Johnny. Johnny." leave his quivering mouth.

This eggs the Rider on. He holds the demon's legs as tightly as he can, delivering a torrent of thrusts that make the bed vibrate. The legs of the bedframe scrape along the wooden floor, leaving scratches.

A warm feeling gathers in the bottom of Blackheart's belly. It starts to spread downward into his groin. It grows hotter and hotter with each passing second until finally… it melts, making a wave of pure bliss roll over the demon's body. 

His cock grows tight and starts to spasm, spurting a sticky white substance onto the Rider's naval.

His orgasm causes his inner walls to clench down onto Johnny's cock.

He hears Johnny's grunts grow louder. Watches his eyes squeeze shut tightly. He can feel the head spasm inside him and suddenly hot liquid is filling up his canal.

It's surprisingly pleasant, and a huge turn on.

Blackheart brings his quivering legs down around the Rider's waist, letting them fall open lazily.

Johnny pulls his cock out with a loud squelch and runs his hands down his sweaty face.

Blackheart lies still staring at the semi hard cock in between the Rider' legs - wet and glistening with sex.

The demon takes a moment to ponder. He feels so different now. A strange emptiness. Like a part of him is missing now, as if he'd been cored like an apple. It's almost like when Johnny took his virginity, he took a piece of Blackheart with it. Something removed and gone forever.

The awkward tension in the room is so thick you could cut it with a knife. Neither can look the other in the eye. The room is filled with a deafening silence. After all, the two immortal enemies just had sex - went from enemies to lovers in a matter of minutes. What exactly does one say after something like that?

Blackheart feels weird being naked from the waist down. He quickly sits up, grabbing his pants and scrambling into them.

Johnny's sitting quietly on the edge of the bed, looking distraught.

"Are you ok?" Johnny asks, still not looking at the demon in his bed.

The question surprises Blackheart. He can't even answer it right away.

"I…I was a little hard on you. You're not hurt or anything?" 

Blackheart swallows thickly, shaking his head. "No. I'm fine."

He realizes Johnny probably feels like he was forceful, and is feeling guilty. 

"Everything you did, no matter how forceful it felt… I allowed." Blackheart assures him. "If I didn't want it, you'd be laid out on the floor."

Johnny finally looks up at the demon, nodding his head.

Blackheart finishes buttoning up his shirt. He stands up, not even bothering to lace his boots back up. He just wants to go and get out of this awkward situation. No one said hate sex was pretty. 

"Um.." the demon runs his hand over the back of his head. "See ya round." He turns around heading for the door.

"Blackheart?" Johnny's low voice, calls to him.

Blackheart turns around to look at the Rider, now lying on his back with his ankles crossed.

"I just wanted you to know, this changes nothing. If you start picking up your old habits, I'm coming after you. The Rider's coming after you."

Blackheart's lip curls up into a smirk. He wouldn't have it any other way. Johnny's the Batman to his Joker. The Superman to his Lex Luther. He wouldn't dream of a truce. 

"Good." The demon smiles. "I'd be disappointed if you didn't."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more fics with these two, so if you like this pairing, they're the first three stories in my works. Thanks for reading. Cheers :)


End file.
